Blood Darkness naruto and to-love ru xover challenge
by shinnagami
Summary: this is a challenge of a story i have been thinking of lately please read the challenge and respond to me in a pm if you want to do it


this is a challenge i have been thinking in my head for a while and it is all my idea's and noone elses

if anyone wants to do it please repond to me

in the story naruto is 13 and fights sasuke at the valley of the end when they collide naruto gets sent through time 25,000 years into the time of to-love-ru where mikado finds him covered in blood and in a coma

she takes him and scans the computer she has and can't find any record of him in any database so she gets a few study vials of his blood and takes pictures of him and send them to a couple planets that have the best hospitals in the galaxy in hopes that they could find any relatives

a group known as Darkness intercept one of them who was watching all information going into the galactic hospitals hoping to find someone who would survive their experiments

on earth the uzumaki clan was a family of legend with great healing abilities and power

and more wealth than the deviluke empire that the whole galaxy knew about them and the legend states that 25,000 years ago the son of the last heiress to it had disapeared without a trace and the son had blonde hair blue eyes and wisker marks on his face

Darkness's goal was to make a army of super humans powered with nano machines and control them like puppets to take control of the galaxy and kill gid deviluke

the only people that had survived their surgery though was Eve Uzumaki/Yami(she is a descendent of Karin Uzumaki) and all the other remnants of darkness who escaped their control

they took in the similarities to this child and the long missing heir and they tested his blood with the blood they had found years ago that was said to have been taken from the uzumaki heir 25000 years ago at konoha's hospital and they found that it was a exact match so they began to head to earth to get the boy

tearju heard rumors about darkness going after a boy from earth she quickly leaves to save him

meanwhile naruto finally wakes up but has no memory whatsoever so he stays with mikado and they try to get his memory back (his body is too weak that he can barely stand up and he can't make contact with the nine-tails)

while mikado is away one day tearju arrives and takes him away to save him from Nano but they manage to catch up and they knock tearju out and the leader of Darkness Says "i can't beleive that i am in the presence of minato and kushina jr." naruto says that he has no clue what he's talking about so the leader tells naruto the story of the last uzumaki heiress kushina uzumaki and her husband minato namikaze from 25,000 years ago and about the uzumaki healing factor and then tells him that they were his parent's and says "that makes you the heir to a very special and powerfull family and bloodline" then he knocks naruto out

two years they had been experimenting on naruto and holding tearju prisoner

naruto's nano machines are 100 times more potent than yami and his blonde hair had turned blood red

they release him from the experimental chamber after they wipe his memories completely and naruto sees tearju on a screan that is showing fottage from a secerity camera in a cell and the leader asks him if he remembers anything and naruto shook his head so the leader tells him his name is santo shimura and that he was his son and that gid deviluke had hired tearju to kill his mother {cause he wanted naruto to get angry enough that he would want to kill gids daughters} he then handed naruto a pen and peice of paper and says for him to practice writing and naruto starts to write santo when he freezes and he starts to mutter "my name...my name"

someone starts to call out to the leader and tells him that something was wrong with the brainwaves but he kept ignoring him until the guy yelled "SIR YOU NEED TO SEE THIS" which caused the leader to scream at him but the leader freezes when he sees the brain moniter that showed that naruto's brainwaves were off the scale which was supposed to be impossible and then they heard naruto say from behind then "my name is naruto uzumaki" they then snapped around to look at them and he then says "And i remember everything that you did to me" naruto then kills everyone of them for what they did to him and frees tearju and they return to earth and tearju gets a house for him and then leaves naruto and dosent return until yami comes to earth

naruto's nano machines in his blood are so strong that he can even use his blood as a weapon when he's bleeding and his blood would protect him just like gaara's sand does making him more deadly which gives him the title "Blood Darkness" which is what most people have heard about him being the strongest of the remnants of the darkness project but no one has seen him since then

when naruto gets back to earth he uses the name santo shimura that Darkness had originally given him as an alias

when naruto uses the nine tails power his nano machines mutate his body since that chakra while healing him was also burning him and shortening his lifespan so his body mutated to survive the chakra causing him and the ninetails to completely merge so naruto now has fox ears and 9 fox tails but he hides them using a henge/transformation naruto could then understand and talk to animals like Nana can

no one knows he was expiramented on or who he is

when he goes to the high school he meets mikado again but he dosen't tell her who he is since he thinks that if she never posted his information on the galactic medic database then Darkness would never have found him. she has to take some of his blood as it is mandatory to enroll in the school to have your blood tested for diseases she sees the nano machines in his blood and hacks into Darkness database and what she finds is

Eperiment number 999,999

new name: santo shimura

codename: Blood Darkness

mission: assasinate lala, nana, and momo deviluke

location unkown

she panicks but realizes that none of the 3 princesses are on earth

when lala comes to earth she keeps trying to subtly warn lala about santo{naruto} but she can never get lala to understand but when her other 2 sisters arrive she dosen't try to be subtle anymore and she tells them what he is causing zatsin to confront him to find out the truth

naruto dosen't regain his memories until he fights sasuke again who had also been kidnapped by darkness and his codename would be

"Inferno Darkness"

naruto would care about everybody and he'll want friends but he'll act cold and distant as he figures if people were close to him they would be in danger

the pairing is naruto X harem the harem is

lala

momo

nana

mikan

yami/eve

yui

mikado

tearju

run

saki {that fancy rich girl}

maybe haruna

mea


End file.
